gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Infamous X Prototype
Infamous X Prototype acts as the third game in both the Infamous and Prototype series of games. Like previous Infamous games, it features a karma system, superpowers and multiple endings, and like previous Prototype games, it features Zombies and Stealth gameplay via the shapeshifting mechanic. It is also part of the Ultimate Crisis Serieshttps://gameideas.fandom.com/wiki/Ultimate_Crisis_Series. Plot This game is a hard reboot of both series, and thus rehashes the origins of the two main characters of the original two games, Cole MacGrath and Alex Mercer. Cole MacGrath used to be a courier in Empire City, and one day while transporting a package, he is offered extra money if he opens it. Once opened, the package causes a devastating explosion which leaves a quarter of the city decimated. As a result, Alex Mercer escapes from Blackwatch Labs. He was experimented on and gained Biomass powers. His sister died in the explosion. The explosion caused the awakening of conduits as well as two plagues: The Ray Sphere Plague and The Blacklight Plague. Alex figures out that Cole was the source of the explosion, and a fight ensues, but Cole escapes the fight. Eventually, Alex and Cole team up with an FBI agent called Moya tracking a man called John White, who had the ray sphere. To get to him, they battled Sasha, a conduit, and her gang. Cole encounters a mysterious man called Kessler. After figuring out that Moya had lied to them, Cole and Alex team up with John White and battle Sasha yet again, this time she was controlled by Kessler. After that, Kessler kills Trish, Coles Girlfriend and Zeke betrays him. They recontain the ray sphere, and then face off against Kessler, who reveals that he was Cole from the future and that a conduit called the Beast would kill mankind, so he went back in time to strengthen his younger self for a battle with the Beast. Soon after, Alex becomes evil and infects James Heller, who replaces him as a playable character. Meanwhile, the Beast arrives in Empire City, battles Cole, and wins, destroying the city and awakening more conduits. Cole and James move their HQ to New Orleans, battle Blackwatch yet again, this time led by Joseph Bertrand III, who is secretly a conduit, who is aided by Alex Mercer. Alex wants to turn everyone into an infected, while Bertrand wants to collude with Alex while publicly fighting them in order to make himself look like the hero. The Beast is revealed to be John White, and Cole either fights him, using a device that kills all conduits, or sides with him. Meanwhile, James Heller faces off against Alex Mercer and wins. Reception Critics praised the game for its innovation upon the two series, and longtime fans finally got the sequel that they wanted for so long. The game went on to make 200 million USD, with a budget of 25 Million USD, it made a profit of 75 million USD. Category:Video Games Category:Games